Walking with a Smile
by JimSox149
Summary: Lily Evans has always been perfect. She likes things to be orderly. So when her parents unexpectedly depart, she is left to cope on her own in a less than perfect world. Somehow, she has to find the will and courage to keep on walking with a smile...LEJP
1. Funeral Serenade

Chapter One:

The sky was a dusky hue. Sprinkled clouds glided lazily over the summer air. Larks sang and crows cried. It was a truly beautiful day. The golden sun was laughing at them. She stretched out her shining plaits and generously tossed them about the land.

Lily looked at all this. She knew she should be happy, but she couldn't be. It seemed wrong to enjoy a pretty day when just a few centimetres away, twin coffins were slowly being lowered to the ground. Life was filled with clichés. Every funeral starts with sobbing, rain, and a blasting wind. But the world didn't seem to care. The sun was still glittering in a tranquil sky. It was all normal. No suspicious cliché anywhere.

Her tears had dried on her cheeks. The sun warmed them and gave it a burning feel. She didn't feel like crying.

Not anymore.

The job was gladly accepted by her weeping sister standing a few metres away. Her sister clutched her boyfriend's arm tightly. It looked rather desperate. If it hadn't been such a sad time, Lily would have laughed.

Slowly, she glanced around at the mourners. Such sullen faces. She wondered if her own matched theirs.

The black was melting her eyes. It was like an ink spot on a glorious fabric of vibrant colour and silky threads. She wanted to hide away.

It was a funny feeling. Wanting to laugh and cry at the same time. Of course laughing wasn't at all appropriate at such a time. Not with everyone watching.

Her tears were long shed. There was no need to cry anymore. Crying wasn't going to bring them back. Not ever.

It felt funny. Different. Weird to have a solitary breeze whistling by her side instead of the warm comforting arm around her that had been there for so long.

The minister droned on and on about her parents. How kind they were, how willing, how generous, how humble. She wanted to cover her ears and shout 'STOP!'

Instead, she let it wash over her. Waves of guilt etching into her flesh; scratching her muscles until they were stiff and sore. Maybe her sister was right. She was a freak. Would that make all the difference in the world? Would that bring them back?

Maybe it would have.

But she didn't want to hear about it anymore.

She shook her head haughtily and turned around. Her jacket crinkled and people looked at her.

_Let them look_, she thought. _Let them see the younger daughter of the Evan's. Let them mock me and ridicule me. Let them see and point at the laughing stock. The freak. The cow._

Satisfied, she lifted up her head and walked stiffly towards the shade that was a car. She was ready to go on home with her head held as high as she was holding it now.

Maybe she would hold it like that forever.

**AN: This is my first ever fanfic. Please be nice and review! Thanks!**


	2. The Other Side

Chapter Two:

The sun was setting.

"Lily! Lily! Where are you?"

Ah! There was Petunia. She looked more concerned than she had been for the past few days. They had been confined to an orphanage as they were not yet of age. It was so cruel.

Petunia ran up, blotches of red painted on her face. "Hurry up! You're going to miss dinner! You know they don't wait!"

She looked towards her sister. "I don't care."

Sniffing indignantly, Petunia turned and stumbled away in the opposite direction, attempting to regain her lost dignity.

It was only 2 weeks. 2 weeks until Hogwarts. 2 weeks until a decent life, until she was free, until she could see her friends, until she could forget everything that had happened. 2 long weeks until she could pretend everything was normal.

But what was normal?

It was pretending her parents were still alive.

She lay on her stomach and placed an ear to the musky sweet smelling grass.

_Help me. I've forgotten how to live._

It was getting colder and colder. Even the sunshine was abandoning her. Never before had she felt so alone.

Ten past seven. Dinner was over. She would have to starve for the rest of the day. She would be hungry. But she would feel so empty and isolated that hunger meant startling her into feeling some human emotion. This is what she has to endure. THIS IS WHAT SHE AHS TO ENDURE! How can she stand living like this for the rest of her life?

Finally, a silky breeze flew over her head, churning up her limp, lifeless red hair. She had not bothered washing her hair for a long time. What was the point? She didn't need to feel presentable to the world! Let them stare.

Shivering slightly, she reluctantly sat up to leave. The earth was still and dark. She began to feel a bit scared.

There was a rustling noise. She pivoted quickly, then scrambled up to go.

She didn't like this. This loneliness. It was eating her up.

She was being consumed!

She was being torn apart!

How could she face this?

In a fit of panic, she slammed her hands over her ears to block out her thoughts.

And she ran. She ran far away.

-_- o -_-

The day had finally come.

She couldn't help herself. She felt a smile reaching upwards for the first time since the funeral. She was going to be okay. She was going to see her friends. She was going to live. She was going, going, going. And she would be gone.

On the platform she thought back to her first year…

_Flashback:_

"_Oh, Lily darling! We're so proud of you! The first witch in the family!"_

"_Mum! Don't hug me so tight! I can't breathe!"_

"_Oh, Lillers. Your Mum means well. But we ARE proud of you! You'll do just fine!"_

"_Thanks Dad. I'll have to go now! I promise I'll write! There's got to be a postshop or something… I love you!"_

_End Flashback._

Someone bumped into her. "Oh, hi Lily! How was your holiday? Did you go anywhere special?"

She tried to focus, but the face before her was a blur. She couldn't see properly. Was she crying? She couldn't even tell if she was alive anymore.

Sometime later, that blurry face moved away, probably to shed some disgust at her oily hair, her blank expression, her bloodshot eyes. She knew she didn't look anything like Lily Evans. The Lily people were used to.

"Lily! It's SO good to see you! Come on! Let's get on the train! I want to tell you all about France."

Lily stared and stared and stared. But she couldn't see again. Yes, she WAS crying. Stop it! Stop it! You're embarrassing yourself. Reaching up a trembling hand, she wiped her eyes. That was better.

Oh, it was Mara. Her best friend. She didn't feel the same jolt of excitement when she saw her again after a long holiday. It was different now.

But sweet, bubbly Mara didn't give a toss. She just pulled Lily onto the Express and shoved her into a compartment.

Was she claustrophobic? Sitting in this clogged room, she felt like she was.

BANG! The door was flung open and four boys tumbled in.

"Yo! What's up!"

Mara sighed. "Sirius, stop trying to talk like a gangster. It doesn't work for you."

Peter gave an excited bark and clapped his hands over his mouth. Remus just smiled wryly and snuggled down into a nearby seat. James bounced down beside Lily and slung an arm around her. "Lils! Have you missed me?"

Usually, Lily would have slapped his arm away. She would have screamed at him for being an idiot and moved as far away from him as possible.

But this wasn't usually. She didn't feel like she had enough energy to do all those things. She was tired. She didn't even want to talk. So she just inched away from James and huddled into a corner.

The world was blurring again. Damn it! STOP CRYING!

**AN: I have not written a chapter for… yeah, I can't even count that much. Please forgive my long absence and REVIEW!**


	3. I'm in a Daze

Chapter Three:

It was an uncomfortable silence that shrouded them in that tiny compartment.

Lily didn't care. She didn't feel like caring.

She knew that everyone was trying not to be seen looking worriedly at her, but she could sense it. They thought she was a freak. She was acting abnormally. Even more abnormal than the usual Lily. Bit as concerned as they were, they didn't seem to pluck up the courage to ask her what was wrong. If they asked, would she tell them?

She never evaluated that question before.

Finally, Mara could take it no longer. She shoved James aside and threw herself down beside Lily. "Lily, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Lily nodded fearfully, crouching further along the seat, clinging to the wall like a deer caught in the headlights.

Feeling her panic, Mara decided it was her moral obligation as Lily's best friend to look after her. Just not right now. Not with the Marauder's staring at them with eyes as wide as saucers. Especially not with James Potter so close. He would hear everything. Lily probably needed a hug. She was also crying. It seemed pretty serious.

"So, anyone for a game of Exploding Snap?" They all looked at Sirius, reproaching him with their gazes and simultaneously nodded quickly towards Lily. Sirius shrugged and turned to Remus, offering him the cards. Sighing slightly, Remus took the cards, knowing that this was probably the best way to shut Sirius up and draw the awkward attention away from a sobbing Lily.

Peter quickly pounced into their game, as if scared of being left behind. James didn't advance forward, but stayed on the seat beside Mara, as close as he could be to Lily. He looked at the game with next to no interest, but stared at it forcefully as if to control himself not to look at Lily. Only Mara showed no involvement and sat, letting her support ebb into Lily.

Slowly but surely, the laughter and the normal sound of boys screaming with their losses roused Lily from her depression. She wiped her eyes for the hundredth time and slowly spun around to look blankly into space. Mara breathed a sigh of relief. It was going to be all right. She would get Lily to spill all her problems again once the boys were gone.

There was a knock on the door. They all stopped and the door slid open. It was the kindly old witch with her trolley of treats. The Marauder's scrambled over, reaching into their pockets to scoop out their money. Mara patted Lily on the shoulder as if to tell her she'll be right back and inched over as well. Lily just sat there, calming herself down. She was acting like such an idiot. She needed to pull herself together.

Slapping herself gently on the cheek, she took a deep breath and attempted a smile. It was horrible and she stopped quickly. No, she didn't need to smile to act normal. She just needed to show some decent human interaction. She fanned herself with a hand and shook her head. Calm. Peace. Pull yourself together. Pull yourself together.

Mara toppled back, her arms laden with food. The boys were the same. Lily turned towards her best friend and made herself smile slightly. "So, what did you get?"

Mara reeled back her surprise and shrugged nonchalantly. "Just the normal stuff. Want some?"

"Sure." Lily grabbed the nearest thing, tore open the packet and chewed without thinking or even noticing what it was. "So, what card did you get?"

She raised her eyebrows at Mara. Mara sighed impatiently. "You just had a chocolate frog. What card did you get?" She held her hand out for the box. Lily handed it over and slunk back into the seat, willing herself to concentrate. It was so easy before, why was it so hard now. She felt like she was drifting in and out of reality.

All too soon, the girls kicked the boys out and changed into their school robes. Dusk was settling fast and they were reaching Hogwarts. It would be another exciting year and despite all her troubles, Lily couldn't control the lurch of happiness that rolled from her head to her toes. Here, she really belonged. She would be able to daydream and cry and no one would tell her off because she would just brush it off with some lame excuse: like homework stress. People usually didn't care that much anyway. When someone doesn't care, they don't mind what excuse you give them.

Floating almost, Lily made it though the doors of the Great Hall and Mara pulled her over to a seat. The Sorting was about to begin. Lily couldn't help it, she lost focus. Suddenly, Mara shook her. "What?" asked Lily, annoyed that she was feeling so tired. "I'm fine!"

Clearly skeptical, Mara left it and asked her to pass the gravy. Lily complied, registering with a shock that the Sorting hat had already finished its song and people were starting to gorge on the wonderful delicacies placed in front of them. So fast? Maybe she DID need to have a good sleep. Losing concentration so rapidly and for such a period of time scared Lily. How would she pay attention in classes? It seemed like such a chore to even chew her food. What was she eating anyway?

Then, she was being pushed along by the Prefects (she had once aspired to be one. Next year she would have the opportunity. Now she didn't even know why that was important). Ushered along to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she climbed in like the rest of the people and stumbled wearily to her room.

There, she fell asleep, unaware that she was still wearing her shoes, or that the other girls in her dorm were shooting her curious glances.

-_- o -_-

The start of the year was a disaster. Lily couldn't pay attention at all. She zoomed out of focus and walked in crooked lines. When people asked her something she couldn't hear them. Sometimes she wasn't even focused enough to realize she was talking to. Most of the time, Mara would try to take care of her. Other times, the Marauder's would also keep an eye out. But they weren't always in all the subjects she took. There were times when Lily was alone. She would often zero out.

Mara became more and more concerned. What was wrong with the friend she thought she knew so well? Where was the Lily that was funny and sarcastic and gorgeous and a joy to be around? She was gone and replaced by a dreamy, sad, downcast prototype. In the end, her worry couldn't take it. Mara grabbed Lily by the arm one period in Transfiguration…

_In Transfiguration:_

"Miss Evans! What do you think you are doing?! You haven't done ANY work at all! I'm very disappointed in you! You haven't even tried!"

Lily just stared into space, that sad expression taking over her face. Panicking, Mara stepped on her foot, hard. There was no reaction. No glare, no wince, no anything. Professor McGonagall erupted with fury. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU WERE A GOOD, HARWORKING, STUDIOUS GIRL THAT ALWAYS TRIED HER HARDEST! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE BECOME! YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME! YOU'RE NOT EVEN **LOOKING** AT ME! YOU NEVER TRY AND YOU'RE A FAILURE! WAKE UP AND LOOK AROUND YOU, MISS EVANS! **WAKE UP AND LOOK AROUND YOU!**"

The class was in shock. McGonagall was obviously very angry. In fact angrier than she had ever been. And Lily was just sitting there with a blank canvas for a face. Then, Mara exploded inside. She couldn't bear it. She needed to get to the bottom of her friend's weird behaviour. She wanted, no, NEEDED the old Lily back.

Mara stood up, her chair knocked to the ground. She reached out and tugged at Lily's arm. Obediently, Lily stood as well, moving like a robot with Mara out the classroom. They walked quickly down the hallways to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey must fix this. Give her a memory potion, a wake up potion, any potion that would help Lily.

They reached the doors and Mara shoved them aside. The doors were just a barricade. Madam Pomfrey bustled over, looking strained and irritated. "What's wrong now?"

Then, she took one look at Lily and paled.

**AN: I updated in a day! Very proud of myself. But please leave a review. I'm starting to like this story and can see the outline for the plot now. I'm sorry if it was short. I wanted it to end dramatically. Just… REVIEW!**


	4. What Evil Has Befallen?

Chapter Four:

"Sit down, girl!"

Lily complied immediately, sinking into a nearby chair. Mara glanced nervously at Madam Pomfrey.

"She'll be all right, won't she?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed and shut her eyes for half a second. "I don't know. I don't know. How long has she been like this?"

Mara rubbed her temples. Wow. Now that she thought of it, Lily had been acting strange ever since the holiday's ended. "She was like this when we were on the Hogwart's Express. I just didn't really notice at first." Then, panic started to overwhelm her. "Tell me she's going to be okay! I need to know! Is something wrong?"

Madam Pomfrey shushed her and ushered her into a corner, shaking her head from side to side. "This looks pretty serious. It's obviously been going on for a long time." She reached Lily's side and waved a hand over her eyes. Lily didn't blink. She seemed disconnected to the world. Madam Pomfrey nudged her shoulder. Lily budged a little, then swung back into the same position. Madam Pomfrey nudged harder. Lily toppled to the floor, her eyes wide open and vacant.

Mara whimpered. Lily seemed ever worse than she was before. This was starting to scare her. Madam Pomfrey just propped Lily back onto the chair and swept out of sight with lots of grim sighing. It really didn't seem to look good. Mara rushed over to Lily and grabbed both her shoulders. "Lily! It's me! I'm Mara! You **must** remember me! I'm your best friend! You're a witch! You're at Hogwarts! You need to wake up. COME ON LILY! JUST WAKE UP! LOOK AT ME!"

Lily stayed perfectly still, her eyes never blinking. In fact, she was so still she didn't even seem to breathe. Mara looked at her best friend, tears clouding her face. Lily seemed lost, lost in her own mind. How was she supposed to be roused? Even Madam Pomfrey looked downcast. What if Lily couldn't be saved? How serious was this?

A million terrible thoughts ran through Mara's head. She rubbed her temples again willing the thoughts to stop. It made her head hurt. For now, she was weak and could do nothing. She would stay by Lily's side and guard her. But then she remembered. James! Sirius! Remus! Peter! They weren't friends of Lily, but they had always helped her when she needed help. They had supported her when she needed support. The did everything friends did, yet Lily refused to call them friends. But this wasn't the time to dwell on pride. Maybe the Marauders would know something about Lily's behaviour!

Mara didn't place much hope on it, but doing something (no matter how small or insignificant) would make her feel better than sitting here uselessly and probably getting in the way.

She straightened and swirled out the doors, hurtling through corridors and pushing through wandering students. Where would they be?

-_- o -_-

In the Infirmary, all was quiet.

Lily sat there, motionless, expressionless, empty of thoughts and of emotion. Suddenly, a green light sliced the air. Smoke filled the room and a figure rose from the billowing grey clouds. He turned towards Lily and laughed. It was a terrible laugh. Then, he slowly advanced towards her, his misshapen arm outstretched. Just as he was about to touch her, footsteps approached and he drew back quickly. Then, with a glance at the rising voices, he turned again and vanished, dragging his smoke with him.

Professor Dumbledore appeared along with Madam Pomfrey, Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall. "This is very serious, Poppy. She seems to be in a trance of some kind." Professor Dumbledore appeared highly concerned and walked tentatively towards the upright girl.

"MISS EVANS! Miss Evans, can you hear me?"

Lily showed no signs of response.

Professor McGongall placed her trembling hand against her mouth, horrified at the sight.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and looked away.

"Miss Evans, stand up and walk slowly towards me" said Professor Dumbledore calmly and firmly.

Then, Lily rose smoothly from her seat and turned evenly towards the headmaster. Then, she stretched out a foot, and then another, and then another. She was walking towards the group of teachers, those wide eyes never even quivering. She was like the living dead.

Professor Slughorn let out a wail of despair. "What foul treachery is this? What evil has befallen Lily?"

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall glared at him and Professor Dumbledore motioned for him to be quiet.

"Miss Evans, if you can hear me, nod your head."

Lily didn't move.

"Miss Evans, nod your head."

Lily nodded her head.

Professor Dumbledore swiveled around to face his colleagues, a grim expression on his face. "We know not of who that's cast this powerful spell. Lily's mind has gone. But she will obey anything you tell her to do, even saw off her own arm…"

Madam Pomfrey was sobbing into her hand and Professor McGongall has fallen to the floor, shocked at what she heard and saw.

"We must have someone stay with Miss Evans at all times. The person who cast this spell must still be waiting to use her further. Something must have happened to Miss Evans during the holidays. Poppy, her friend, Miss Harper, told you she was acting strange on the Hogwart's Express?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded through her tears.

"Then, we must find out what happened exactly. Horace! Please send one of your acquaintances to inquire into the matter. Go now."

Professor Slughorn gave a nod and fled out the Infirmary.

"Minerva. Go to Miss Harper and tell her to keep this news of Miss Evans to herself. Try not to speak of this matter to anyone else than those that were here today."

Professor McGonagall also strode out the doors briskly.

"And Poppy, we shall take turns guarding Miss Evans, but as we are all otherwise engaged right now, I must ask you to stay with Miss Evans for the moment."

Then, the Headmaster also swept from the room.

-_- o -_-

Night had fallen and after a day spent in trying to locate the Marauder's, Mara trudged back to the common room in failure, feeling miserable and unhappy. She had tried to go back and see Lily, but Madam Pomfrey had refused.

As she climbed out through the portrait hole into the common room, she saw the flickering shadows of four boys, sitting at the armchairs. She quickly resumed the climb and ran up to them. "There you are! I've been looking for you guys the whole day!"

James looked up and asked worriedly, "How's Lily? McGonagall was **really** angry in Transfiguration today." Sirius snorted. "I'll say! I was surprised there wasn't any smoke coming through her nostrils!"

Remus made a face that told them to quieten down while Peter sat there, staring at Mara intently.

She sighed. "It looks really serious. I took Lily to the Infirmary and even Madam Pomfrey looked grim. I don't know what's wrong, but I left before Madam Pomfrey came back."

The Marauders leaned in and Remus asked, "Mara, did anything else happen?"

As she was about to open her mouth, someone behind them spoke.

"That is not of your concern."

**AN: Hah! I updated for the SECOND time today! I'm on fire! I have a good idea about where this story is going! But anyway, REVIEW!!**


	5. The Right to Worry

Chapter Five:

Mara gasped and swung around. There she was face to face with Professor McGonagall.

The Marauders looked on with intrigue and slight fear.

"P-P-Professor McGonagall! What do you mean?" stuttered Mara. She never was a good liar.

With a steely glint in her eye, McGonagall gripped Mara by the arm and dragged her over to a corner of the common room, far away from the Marauders' eavesdropping ears. "Listen well, Miss Harper. Miss Evans is indeed in some trouble. But we are all trying our hardest to resolve the problem. The Headmaster has instructed clearly about what he wants us all to do. For you, you will do well to keep this matter a secret. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT speak of this to _anyone_. That includes those four boys trying to listen in on our conversation over there. If you reveal anything, it may become a hindrance to the slow progress we are making with Miss Evans. Are we clear?"

Mara looked constricted, like she couldn't breathe. "Can I see Lily?"

Professor McGonagall gripped her arm even harder. "**No!** You cannot! Have you not understood _anything_ I just told you? This concerns Miss Evans' life! If you ever want to see your best friend again, I advise you to do as you are told! Keep your mouth shut and carry on without her as if nothing is wrong. If you are asked about Miss Evans, just say you aren't clear. Do you understand?"

There was a tense silence as Mara comprehended carefully what her teacher was telling her. Then, slowly and hesitatingly, she nodded, as if fearful of McGonagall's reaction. "Good." The elder lady flung away Mara's arm and strode off. Feeling a little dazed, Mara just stood there, staring at the rich red carpet.

The Marauders ran over. "Mara! What did McGonagall want with you?" asked Sirius. Mara shook her head. "What about Lily? Is she okay?" said James, a note of panic rising in his voice. Mara shook her head again. "Tell us what's going on!" said Remus, his eyes fixed on her. Mara covered her ears with both hands and squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know! I don't know! Don't ask me!"

The four boys looked at each other and then at a slightly hysterical Mara. At the moment, it seemed that the best solution would be to leave things as they were and talk about it when Mara had calmed down a little and was ready to speak about Lily. Now, it was really getting late, and with classes tomorrow, they should all go for a good night's sleep.

-_- o -_-

"What do you think has happened to Lily?" asked Peter as they climbed into bed.

"I don't know, but it's definitely far from good. I mean, just look at the way McGonagall blew up at Mara when she was about to say more! Mara looked so scared I felt sorry for her!" Sirius sighed. Then he continued, "I hope Lily's going to be all right. This all sounds really serious."

Remus made a humming noise and they all looked towards him. "From what I'm hearing, it doesn't sound like Mara knows that much at all. But even the little information she knows shouldn't be spoken of. That must mean something big. To be honest, I am very curious about Lily. Let's review about her behaviour."

James jumped up. "Lily will be fine! She must be! She'll come back to classes soon and everything will normal! Everything MUST be normal!"

Sirius sat down beside James and patted him on the shoulder. "It's all right, mate. It's not like she's dead. I believe that she WILL be fine."

James took a deep breathe and calmed down. "Moony, do you think we can at least find out about what's going on?"

Remus smiled. "We're the Marauders. We can practically do anything!"

Sirius started laughing, and soon the rest of them joined in. Then, they slowly fell asleep, not knowing what they were dealing with.

-_- o -_-

Mara looked at the moon outside her window and wondered if Lily was looking at the same moon. It felt weird that Lily wasn't here with her in this room. They were always together when they were at Hogwarts. It had always been that way. Behind her, the other two girls sharing their dorm were fast asleep. They looked so happy. It seemed unfair that they were full of joy while Mara was full of worry.

When Mara had entered the room, they had asked Mara about Lily. She couldn't say anything and merely answered, "I don't know." She couldn't tell them how worried she was. She couldn't tell them how badly she wanted to know what was going on. She couldn't tell them how much she wanted her best friend back. She could only say, "I don't know."

Stupid Professor McGonagall! How could she be so cruel! This worry was eating up Mara inside and she had no one to share her pain with. What a burden to bear!

She looked out the window again. There was a thin sheet of fog drifting around and the moon was misty and unclear. She cleared her head with a deep breath and reluctantly clambered into bed. She did have classes tomorrow and who knew? Maybe Lily would be back, just like the old Lily.

But somewhere in her mind, Mara was thinking _sure, and pigs fly too._

-_- o -_-

The walk down to the Great Hall was a dismal one. There was no one to walk with her. Usually Lily would be up and bash Mara over the head with a pillow, bellowing in her ear that they were going to be late and she was hungry for breakfast.

But Mara couldn't sleep well at all. She was too worried for Lily's wellbeing. Even though she had gone to bed at a late hour already, she woke up early. The result became a very sleepy (yet unable to sleep), trance-like and grumpy Mara. She hoped no one would try to mess with her today. She knew she would probably explode.

The Marauders caught up with her at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Mara! Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Although Sirius meant well, an extremely irritated Mara still felt annoyed. "Just shove off, okay? I'm not in the mood."

Not taking a hint, Sirius pressed on. "Not in the mood for what? Breathing? Eating? Talking? You should be specific!"

Reaching the end of her line, Mara reached up a hand to slap him and Remus grabbed her hands. "Hey! Sirius was just trying to cheer you up! You don't have to be so grumpy! We're just as worried about Lily as you are!"

Mara pulled away from Remus. "What do you know? Have you been sharing most of her life's secrets for the past four years? Have you lived in the same room as her for the past four years? Have you ever taken care to acknowledge her presence and help her study and stay up with her when she had a big problem for the past four years? What right do you have to be worried about Lily?"

James spoke angrily. "What right do we have? Just because you have the _special _title of being Lily's best friend, doesn't mean that you're her _only _friend. We care about her too! We helped her through some problems too! Not sharing everything with her doesn't mean we don't have a right to be worried about her! So you can just stick your arrogance right up your arse!"

Mara stepped back, realizing she was being ridiculous. "I'm sorry. I haven't slept well. I was up all night because I'm so worried about Lily. I…"

She broke off and sobbed into her hand. James relented. "It's okay. We're all in this together. We ALL care about Lily. But for now, there's nothing we can do. Let's just go have breakfast and attend our classes as usual. We can talk about this later, right?"

Mara nodded gratefully and they all trooped into the Hall in silence.

**AN: Okay, this wasn't a very productive chapter. It's also a little bit short. I also didn't say anything about Lily's "problem", so bear with me. Next chapter, I promise! Please review!! Please, please, please, please, please!**


	6. Take Me Away

Chapter Six:

Madam Pomfrey read the newspaper shakily, glancing often towards Lily.

Lily lay on the bed, her eyes were open and her expression was still masked. She hadn't closed her eyes to sleep.

Really, Madam Pomfrey could just have told Lily to close her eyes and sleep, but that seemed cruel to force people to take part in actions they didn't willingly acknowledge. She finally set aside the newspaper, giving up her attempt at reading. It was too difficult to read while she also wanted to keep her eyes on the girl. It was scary. The scariest part was that she didn't even know what was wrong. Usually, she would know the problem and that enabled her to find a solution. However, this time she couldn't even help that much and that scared her.

Suddenly, a hand rested on Madam Pomfrey's shoulder. She looked up bewildered. "It's all right now, Poppy. You go have a rest. I'll take over." The Headmaster smiled at the nurse and his blue eyes twinkled like two bright stars. Madam Pomfrey sagged gratefully. "Then I'll just go and leave you to it, then?"

The Headmaster nodded and she rose then left. Professor Dumbledore gently lowered himself onto the now empty seat. Was the Infirmary usually this quiet? As he watched Lily, deep wrinkles of distress wove its way onto his forehead. Then, the Infirmary doors burst open. A gasping Professor Slughorn toppled in a grabbed the Headmaster's shoulder. "A-Albus. Oh, God. I can't run that fast. Whoo. Albus. We need to speak. Can we go to your office?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Horace, I am on duty to watch over Miss Evans right now. Can't this wait?"

Professor Slughorn shook his head. "No. This concerns what happened to Miss Evans in the holidays."

Defeated, Dumbledore looked at Lily once more before calling, "Poppy! I have urgent matters to attend to. I must impose on you again. Please can you watch over Miss Evans for the while? Thanks!" Then he hurried off with Slughorn and they disappeared through the doors. Unbeknownst to them, Madam Pomfrey was sleeping on her desk and hadn't heard a word the Headmaster had said.

And Lily lay alone on the hospital bed, her eyes wide and frightened.

-_- o -_-

"Horace, how much do you know?"

Dumbledore frowned and looked at the Potions Master, his eyes searching for an honest answer. Slughorn shook his head sadly. "I have found out that Miss Evans is an orphan."

Dumbledore blinked. "Really? Since when? How can it be possible?"

"It _is_ possible. During the holidays, her parents were killed. The Muggle files say that it was electricity that shocked them to death, but the marks on their bodies from the photographs indicate that a wizard or witch caused these murders."

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Poor Lily. She must have felt so alone. Who could have done this?"

"I don't know. The spell used was an Unforgivable. The death curse. Anyone could have cast it. I do have a strong suspicion that the person that murdered Lily's parents is not done toying with her yet."

The Headmaster nodded. "Yes. Indeed. You are thinking as I am that the person that murdered her parents has also placed her under a strong spell? And now she has become like this?"

Slughorn nodded. "Precisely."

Fawkes squawked on his perch and Dumbledore walked over to stroke his beautiful plumed head. "Well, all is not as easy and simple as it seems. As for now, Horace, you have a Potions class to tech. I'll see you later. And thank you for your information. If anything new comes up, inform me immediately."

-_- o -_-

Mara sat on a stool, trying not to think about Lily. Instead, she told herself to focus on other things. But it was really hard. She didn't know how her best friend was. She wasn't allowed to see her. She couldn't do a single, tiny, little thing. It was very frustrating. She couldn't even cry on someone's shoulder because she wasn't able to tell anyone!

"Class! I apologise for my lateness. I was slightly held up. Let's begin now, shall we?"

Mara looked up and found Professor Slughorn writing the potion recipe out with his wand on the blackboard. "We're making the Draught of Light today. If this potion should come in contact with human skin, it would create a bright golden ray that, if used correctly in combat, may come in useful for blinding ones enemy."

But Slughorn was different today. He seemed less cheerful and more downcast. Almost sad, as if something weighty was pressing on him. Vaguely, Mara wondered if it would have anything to do with Lily. Then, she saw the recipe again and promptly forgot all her musings. It was more important to get to work. McGonagall **had** said to carry on life as if nothing had happened, right?

-_- o -_-

Smoke loitered into the room.

Lily stayed exactly as she was.

Then, the misshapen hand shot out and pinched her collar tightly before lifting her away in a single, fluid motion. And then, everything disappeared. The hand, the smoke, and Lily.

-_- o -_-

Mara reached the Marauders quickly. "Shall we go and see Lily now?" said she, glancing at them expectantly.

James nodded and immediately started walking in the correct direction. Sirius followed behind and Peter tagged along. Remus looked at Mara. "Mara, I've been doing some thinking. Do you know if anything happened to Lily in the holidays?"

Mara shook her head. Lily was already acting strange when she came back. It was difficult having a decent conversation with her, let alone asking her about her holiday.

Remus frowned. "Okay then, let's go see Lily."

They caught up to James, Sirius and Peter.

When they arrived at the closed Infirmary's doors, they called, "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! Are you there?"

Startled out of her slumber, Madam Pomfrey tottered out dazed to open the doors a crack. "What do you want?"

"Can we see Lily?" asked Mara.

"No! You can't! Now be off! You're meddling in things you shouldn't!" Then she shut the door decidedly with a loud bang. Suddenly, she realized something was wrong. The Headmaster was gone…

And so was Lily.

-_- o -_-

"Well, that was a waste of time! I should have known Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us see her! I mean, she hasn't let us see her once! What makes this time so special?"

James was pretty angry. Sirius tried calming him down but Remus stopped him. "Let him bring off steam. He's really worried and it's been building up inside him." Sirius understood and intervened no longer.

Mara brushed her forehead. "I'm going to head up now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They bid her goodnight and she was gone.

-_- o -_-

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked. She had been about to run to his office just as Dumbledore suddenly emerged into the room through the doors.

"Poppy, what's wrong?"

"It's Miss Evans, sir! She's… she's…"

"Is everything all right?"

"Albus! Miss Evans is gone!"

**AN: Wow, another update. I'm very impressed with myself. And why do I get no reviews? It's so sad. Is it really so hard to just write a few words of encouragement? I mean, I work really hard for an update! So please, just review! I'm really begging you!**


	7. I'm Here, You're There

Chapter Seven:

Dumbledore stared at Madam Pomfrey for a moment before horror clouded his face.

"Lily's gone? But weren't you watching her?"

Madam Pomfrey squeaked. "I was taking a nap after _you_ told me you were going take over!"

Dumbledore frowned. "Now is not the time to be pushing the blame around. Poppy, how long ago was Miss Evans gone?"

"I don't know exactly the time, but when I realized, it was about five minutes ago."

Immediately, the Headmaster turned around and headed back out the doors.

"Poppy! Gather all the teachers that you can and meet me in the Staff Room."

-_- o -_-

As Dumbledore burst through the Infirmary doors, he ran into a squabbling group of boys and a girl.

"Professor! Can we see Lily now?" asked Mara, her eyes pleading for the affirmative.

Finally reaching the end of his patience, Dumbledore snapped, "Miss Harper, I am an extremely busy man. I acknowledge your worry for your friend, but many things are at stake here. Do you not realize that you bothering the staff everyday is inconveniencing us and creating problems for Miss Evans? If you just stopped being so selfish for a second or two, you would all retreat back to the common room and stop interfering with our plans. Now go! Go, or else I will have to deduct house points!"

Quickly, they backed away and let an angry Headmaster pass through.

"Wow. That's the first time I've seen Dumbledore so angry! Usually he's all sweet and nice-natured. I wonder what's biting him today? It must be something REALLY big!" Sirius stared after the Headmaster's retreating figure and sighed.

Suddenly, Remus reached for the door of the Infirmary. "Something's wrong. Terribly wrong. I think something's happened to Lily!"

They scrambled inside the room and stood there, looking around. They took in the empty hospital beds. There was no one in the room. Not even Madam Pomfrey. Feeling very panicked, they searched high and low, but nobody was here.

Where was Lily?

-_- o -_-

"My fellow colleagues, something horrible has happened. One of our students, Miss Lily Evans in Gryffindor, Fourth Year, has disappeared. She came back from the holidays in a trance and her condition only continued to worsen. We investigated thoroughly and found that her parents were brutally murdered in the holidays. The marks on their bodies shows that a wizard or witch committed the heinous crime. Now, with Miss Evans like this, we realized she would do anything she was told to do. Thus, we suspected that her parents' murderers also cast a high complex spell over Miss Evans. Now, that person has taken her to do his or her bidding. We must find this estranged person and work out a way to remove the spell. We must all work together for Miss Evans' protection and safety!"

Professor Flitwick looked completely bewildered while Professor Borkish muttered, "So that's why she hasn't been showing up to classes lately."

But the Headmaster continued. "Furthermore, we must not alarm any of our students. They must not learn of any of this. Especially watch out for Miss Evans' friends, they have been prying around too much. They mean no ill, but if they discover more than is necessary, I fear they may do something rash… such as look for her themselves. Are we all clear?"

The teachers surrounding him nodded.

"All right, half of the teachers will remain in the school to teach the students, while the other half will come with me to find Miss Evans. I have already contacted the Ministry, and they are sending out people to help. Let's go!"

-_- o -_-

"I don't know what's happened to Lily, but I have a gut feeling that it's not good" said Remus.

James had his head in his hands and was rubbing his head frantically. "Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily…" he muttered again and again. Poor thing, he looked in complete misery. Sirius attempted to calm him down, but James pushed him away and sat on a hospital bed to sulk. He radiated _stay away_.

Mara just stood there, as if disbelieving that her friend was gone.

Peter puttered around, not knowing what to say, but looking (and probably feeling) useless as he hopped nervously around. Sirius looked out the window, deciding he was no use here at the moment, and the most he could do, was stay out of people's way. Remus sat on the chair that the Headmaster had previously occupied.

"James? James, come on! Pull yourself together! Does your behaviour at the moment help Lily in any way? We have lots of work to get on with. If we really want to help Lily, then we will go and search for where she went and try to take her back! Are you with me?"

Slowly, Remus' words sank into James head. He looked up and his friends looked right back at him. "Okay… Okay… So are we going to start or what?" With renewed energy, James leapt up and glanced around him.

-_- o -_-

Lily stood in the centre of a large, dark and empty room.

"Well, aren't you a pretty girl. Are you a pretty girl? Say yes."

Automatically, Lily replied, "Yes."

The mysterious man laughed. "Such a shame… such a shame… We could have had a little more fun…"

Lily stood still, her mind blank and her expression mirroring that of her mind.

"But still, things need to be done. Come, darling. Let's go to see your room."

Mindlessly, Lily followed the man as they entered a narrow hallway lit up by torches. "Come now, we don't want you getting lost now do we?"

There was a creak of the large wooden door opening, revealing a small, dank room with a pile of straw scattered on the stone floor. It echoed the drip of water and the man led Lily inside. "Say 'thank you'."

"Thank you" said Lily.

"Now, be a good girl and stay in there. There's a wooden bucket for when you need to pee. Don't bother me and I'll come for you when I come for you, all right? Nod your head."

Lily nodded.

Still cackling, the man locked the door from the outside and walked off, leaving Lily standing in the middle of the room awkwardly.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and a musty yellow gas floated over through the small window, filling the room with haze.

Unable to take the attack of her senses so quickly, Lily collapsed to the floor.

It was many hours later when she finally woke up.

She had a terrible headache and felt dizzy and weak. She looked around her cell. "Where am I?" she wondered out aloud quietly. The last thing she remembered was trotting her way towards Transfiguration class with Mara. Endless thoughts swirled inside her mind and she clutched the slimy wall for support, gasping for breath.

She didn't know where she was, she was scared and she was very hungry. All she felt, was that she was very clear minded for the first time since her parents' death.

**AN: Aha! Lily has finally woken up! I must thank quibbler149, An Aspiring Author, The Awesome Threesome and JadeDragonHawk for their lovely reviews! I'm greedy, so can I please have some more? Thanks!**


End file.
